


From Sophie's Journals — The Meeting of a Blue-Eyed Man

by Stormvoël (BushRat8)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Diary, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Meeting, Journal, Recipes, housekeeping, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BushRat8/pseuds/Stormvo%C3%ABl
Summary: Just what the title says.  Barbossa's arrival saw 14-year-old Sophie scribbling furiously just before he showed up at the door and throughout his visit, as it was the most exciting and consequential time of her young life.  But she could not know, nor could he, just exactlyhowconsequential it would ultimately be.Lots of cooking and recipes!  The phrase "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" was never more apropos than it is here.





	From Sophie's Journals — The Meeting of a Blue-Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> What Sophie calls "Spanish Oil" is olive oil, imported, expensive, and much prized. Highly flavorful, she uses only a little at a time.
> 
> We are so used to buying our chicken in plastic packaging that we often forget the hard labor people went through in ages past in order to make them ready to cook and eat. Plucking and dressing a bird involves pulling the feathers off and the guts out, reserving the heart, gizzard, and liver to prepare in separate dishes (the heart and gizzard — aka giblets — are delicious, by the way). A quick singe removes any pinfeathers that escaped being plucked out by hand. It's a messy, smelly job and one of Sophie's least favorite things to do, but she does love the results once the dish is cooked.
> 
> "Callaloo" is a leafy vegetable rather like spinach.
> 
> "Offal" refers to the edible inner organs and other odd parts of any animal, such as liver, lungs, stomach, heart, chitterlings, ears, trotters, and tongue. Here, it refers to the chicken hearts and gizzards in Sophie's soup, as well as the roasted livers, while the chicken feet are added in order to thicken the broth, as they contain a great deal of gelatin. My mother used to bake and gnaw on them for lunch (she liked all kinds of bony meat, like ribs and chicken necks), which led to one of her grossed-out friends to say, "I'd never eat anything I could shake hands with!"
> 
> Sophie's stuffed ("Stufft") chicken necks are really yummy. In her era, and being in charge of the kitchen, she would use everything but the squawk, rendering all scraps for fat, using them for the flavoring of broth, or finding some other way to cook them, but in modern times, the chicken neck skin would probably be thrown away… unless you know how to use it. It's a trick I learned from my grandmother, who always stuffed the neck skin whenever she cooked a chicken or turkey, and Sophie would certainly have known this trick, too. But unlike Sophie, who could have upward of 18 skins to work with, Grandma only had one. It was crunchy on the outside, tender and flavorful on the inside, and you'd better believe we all fought to see who would get it.

 

 

-oOo-  
  
  
  
  
  
-oOo-  
The Week Before Barbossa Arrives  
-oOo-

 

 

 

Nan is in a foul mood and is having at me.  I did think she would knock the nose from my face, but I managed to run and hide.  Oh, how I wish I could leave her and this wretched inn;  indeed, I should wish to depart this whole island.  But where would I go?  
  
I fear I am destined to remain rooted to this place, just as she has always told me.

 

  
  
-oOo-  
Three Days Before Barbossa Arrives  
-oOo-

 

  
  
I have spent much of the afternoon in the kitchen, learning to prepare a dish which Nan made often for my father:  a chicken rubbed with lemon and lime, and seasoned with rosemary, thyme, and peppercorns.  She tells me he enjoyed it as a child, and just as much throughout his youth;  and that he did have it on the last evening before he set out to sea.  
  
It is a sad thing to learn, but joyous in its way, for it lets me share something with the father I never knew.  Even should I learn nothing else of the kitchen arts, I will do him proud in its preparation.  
  
  
  
**Chicken with Cracked Peppercorns and the Juice of Citrus Fruits**

 

_What is required:_

 

 _Capons, plucked and dressed_  
  
_The juice squeezed from lemons and limes, at least two cups full_  
  
_Peppercorns, half coarsely cracked, half ground as fine as possible_  
  
_Salt_  
  
_Rosemary, finely chopped and crushed to release the flavor_  
  
_Thyme, likewise_  
  
_Spanish oil_  
  
  
  
**Method:** Before placing on the spit, rub the capons under the skin with rosemary, thyme, fine pepper, and salt;  rub then the outside skin lightly with Spanish oil.  Turn upon the spit over coals which are at their most intense heat, being careful that any flames are not high enough to burn the skin before the flesh is done.  The bird should have a fine, crisp aspect upon removal from the fire.  Afterwards, sprinkle and rub in juice of lemon and lime mixed with coarse pepper so that the whole bird is redolent of the fruit.

 

  
  
  
-oOo-  
Morning, Some Hours Before Barbossa Arrives  
-oOo-

 

 

  
  
Tonight, Nan directs that I shall put my cooking lessons into practice, for I am to prepare dinner for our guests by myself.  More than that, I must choose what they shall eat, and then go to the market for whatever is needed.  What they eat, of course, will be what is easiest and least likely to be burnt to cinders!  Chicken, I think, and my favorite sweet carrots.  Oh Lord, please let Nan not find fault with it, or I shall have a thrashing the likes of which I've not felt since I was little.  
  
  
This is what I have put on my list to bring back:  
  
  
_18 chickens, tied at the feet so that they do not fight and scratch_  
  
_An ounce of the freshest black peppercorns_  
  
_A quart of honey, newly skimmed off the comb_  
  
_A pound of coarse brown sugar, and half a pound of white_  
  
_Half a pound of tea leaves_  
  
_A bunch of carrots_  
  
_2 large bunches of callaloo_  
  
_A bag of onions, plump and smooth, with no wet spots_  
  
  
  
The pantry is well-supplied with all else that I need.  
  
  
  
My receipt for **Herbed Carrots Glazed with Honey**

 

_What is required:_

 

 _Carrots, cut into thick coins_  
  
_Rosemary, stripped from the stem, chopped fine, and crushed_  
  
_Honey, strained_  
  
_Salt & Pepper, just a pinch_  
  
_A large knob of butter_  
  
  
**Method:** Mix all together and place in the roasting pan, where it shall remain until the carrots have softened and the honey and butter form a rich, sticky glaze.  
  
  
I shall also make **Stufft Chicken Necks**

 

_What is required:_

 

 _Chicken skin cut from the necks, leaving a tubular piece_  
  
_Stale bread, broken into pieces_  
  
_Mushrooms, chopped_  
  
_Onion, finely chopped_  
  
_Salt, black pepper, and thyme_  
  
_Broth_  
  
  
**Method:** Mix bread, mushrooms, onion, and seasonings in a bowl and moisten with broth.  Place mixture into a neck skin and tuck the ends in so that it forms a pillow and a bit of fat may go into the bread and mushrooms for a lovely flavor.  Take two stitches with twine on each end so the pillows do not open, and do not overstuff, or the skin will split.  Roast, turning periodically, until all the fat is rendered from the skins and they are deep brown and crisp, ready to be served as a complement to other dishes, or with a sallet to make a fine meal in themselves.  
  
  
  
At the same time as these dishes, I shall also make for lunch on the morrow a **Savory Potage of Chicken Hearts and Gizzards** to be served with bread, cheese, callaloo fritters, and a milk tart, for which I will need to fetch a can of milk first thing tomorrow morning, along with two dozen eggs.

 

_What is required:_

  
  
_A stew pot full of fine, fresh water_  
  
_Chicken hearts, slit open and briefly soaked in lemon water to clean them of blood_  
  
_Gizzards, carefully cleaned of sand or small stones, if any, and halved across the toughest part.  Excess fat should be picked off and reserved for flavoring the broth midway through cooking_  
  
_Chicken feet, thoroughly scrubbed clean with a brush and the talons cut off_  
  
_A bunch of carrots cut into chunks, divided into two lots_  
  
_Several onions, halved and then cut into wedges, divided into two lots_  
  
_Celery stalks, cut into pieces the length of a finger_  
  
_Callaloo, carefully washed and roughly chopped_  
  
_A great deal of black pepper, if available, as long cooking will infuse the meat with a rich, hot aspect_  
  
_A handful of pimenta to give depth to the flavor_  
  
_Salt_  
  
  
  
It is to be remembered that both hearts and gizzards are tough meats which require long cooking before they may be made palatable.  
  
**Method:** Simmer everything in the pot for three hours, skimming the surface of foam frequently to keep it clean, and adding water as needed to keep the pot full.  At two hours, remove as much of the softened carrots as possible, reserving them for another use such as thickening a savory porridge, and put in the second lot.  Put in also the second lot of onion wedges, and a measure of the gizzard fat, skimming again if there is too much grease on top or if it foams up.  At three hours, the first lot of onions and any carrot remaining from the beginning will have dissolved into the soup to give it intense flavor, while the second lot of vegetables, while softened, will have retained their shape and texture.  The feet shall be removed and set out for the crows to peck at, having done their job of thickening the broth.  Any strings in the celery will have sufficiently softened to make it easy to eat, the heart and gizzards will be pleasantly soft to the tooth, and the broth will be rich and spicy.  Shortly before serving, add the callaloo, let the hot broth wilt it, and add a final measure of salt.  The potage tastes best if left to rest for several hours or a day before eating.  
  
Cooked rice may be added to the broth before serving, but it is better advised to serve it alongside so the diner may add it or not, as much as may be desired.  
  
If wished, a portion of the boiled hearts and gizzards may also be removed from the broth and roasted briefly, along with any livers.  Tomorrow, I shall season the livers with salt and thyme, and roast them until soft so that they may be whipt with a little milk and crumbled hard-cooked egg yolk, spread on bread, and sprinkled with a bit of pepper.

A note of my own:  if one likes the combination of sweet and savory, as I do, take a portion of the cooked gizzards and hearts, rub with a little melted chicken fat, and dredge in a combination of coarse brown sugar and pulverized Scotch Bonnets (to taste) before roasting.  This will become a sticky coating with the heat, and make of the gizzards a toothsome treat better than any candy.

 

  
  
  
-oOo-  
Late Afternoon When Barbossa Arrives  
-oOo-

 

  
  
  
We have had this day the arrival of a most interesting guest:  a man tall of stature, impressive of mien, with the most beautiful blue eyes, and richly clothed, who does make me blush to look at him, and I do not know why.  Nan frowned when she looked from the window and saw him approach, saying only that he was dangerous and I must hide myself away in the storeroom lest he lay hands on me and I should find myself ruined in the sight of decent people.  
  
But she thought him not dangerous enough to refuse him a room, and I even heard her increase the price he must pay.  He did not argue, though, and insisted upon settling his bill for five days in advance, with more to come should he wish to stay longer.  
  
Once Nan was gone to escort him to his room, I came out and looked upon the ledger to see who he was.  'Capt. H. Barbossa,' it told me.  No more than that — he did not name his ship — but that he had one was obvious, for no man styles himself Captain without one, or the means to one.  The omission of his ship's name has me thinking he does not ply a lawful trade, and that does interest me.  
  
I shall be curious to find out more about our new lodger, if I can.  
  
 

  
  
  
-oOo-  
After Serving Her First Supper  
-oOo-

 

  
  
I am mortified, for, while my dinner was well received, it was not served proficiently — indeed, almost not served at all — when the tray which I held began to tip straight onto Captain Barbossa as I tried to present it.  He was of good nature about my mishap, though, helping me to steady it and bidding me not to worry as I was but young and how should I think to be carrying such an awkward weight, but Nan glared and smacked me numerous times about the face afterward for being a disgrace.  
  
Yes, I am ashamed, but not before Nan.  It is the Captain before whom I should kneel as I offer my apologies, but why do I feel he would not want them given thus, nor even want them at all?  
  
In his kindness, he is not like other men I have served here, to whom I am but a lowly servant and who would just as soon raise a hand against me or shrug to watch Nan do it in their stead.  
  
  
  
 

  
  
-oOo-  
Late Evening Before Bed  
-oOo-

 

  
  
  
I was dispatched this night to deliver candles into the hands of our new guest, and did find myself shy of knocking upon his door.  But the Captain only smiled upon me as he took that which he'd requested, asking what I might be called in the formal fashion, and he did give me the honor of speaking my name as though I were a fine lady:  _Miss Sophia_.  
  
I do not know his reason for doing so, but I know that it pleases me.  _He_ pleases me in a way that makes me strangely warm inside, and why that may be, I am only slowly coming to comprehend.

  
  
  
-oOo-  
Early Morning, the Following Day  
-oOo-

 

  
  
I have prepared my first Sangaree, which will be served to our lodgers at lunchtime.  Because we have someone with the standing of a captain in the house, it will be made with our best Madeira, to honor him.  
  
  
**Sangaree**

 

_What is required:_

 

 _Two bottles of Madeira_  
  
_Half that portion of lemon water, sweetened with sugar (not honey, which will overpower the taste)_  
  
_To this may be added chopped orange, lemon, and lime flesh, with the juice_  
  
  
**Method:** Stir the liquids briskly together, then add the fruit if desired and let it soak, so that the flesh has time to both draw in the taste of the Madeira, and to infuse its own taste.  If other fruit is available, such as apples or melons, cube very small and add to each tankard according to the diner's request.  
  
I have three crisp apples in the pantry, so I shall offer those to the Captain first.

 

  
  
-oOo-  
After Straightening the Captain's Room, Forenoon  
-oOo-

 

  
  
Sometimes the state in which our lodgers keep their rooms and the amenities within tells me a great deal about them, and the Captain's tells me more than most.  He is neat and tidy, leaving nothing upon the floor;  and although he left the sheets mussed up and the bed to be made, the quilt and linens were gathered into the center of the bed so that nothing might snag upon the floor's planks or get dusty from being upon it.  
  
There were bottles both of rum and wine on the dresser, but mere sips seem to have been taken from each.  While I saw last night that he enjoys his drink, he is not sloppy in his behavior as other men have been.  
  
I discovered a large number of linen squares when I dashed out the chamber pot, so thank goodness for a lodger who knows how to keep himself cleansed.  That's all I'm going to say about it.  
  
The Captain has with him a book:  a thick one, bound in leather.  It appears that there was at one time a gilt title upon it, but I feared that he might suddenly return and find me rummaging through his things, so I did not examine it closer.

 

  
  
-oOo-  
After Lunch  
-oOo-

 

  
  
Captain Barbossa has given me a great surprise when I presented my lunchtime offerings, and I write it down immediately lest I forget one word.  "Missy,"  he said once he had tasted them.  "I've never much been given to the eating of offal if I can help it, but this is a truly fine potage, splendid in its preparation and flavor, and the whipt livers are most savory.  It shows me also that you waste not what you've been given, and for that, I commend you."  He then asked for my receipts, saying that he should like to pass them along to the cook on his ship, for he would delight in eating them again during his journeys;  even though, he said, he was sure they would not be nearly as good as mine.  He also gave me his most especial thanks for the sangaree, saying he did greatly appreciate the apples in it.  
  
Oh, my.

 

  
  
-oOo-  
Some Nights Later  
-oOo-

 

 

  
  
Captain Barbossa has made a habit, these past few evenings, of requesting extra candles before he retires, and Nan has made me the purveyor of them.  As I hand them over, the Captain makes a point of a few moments' conversation, and does smile and speak so gently that it makes me shy of him in a most pleasant way.  Moreover, I do not fear him as I fear other men and their intentions, the exact nature of which I am still unsure of.  What I do know is that the Captain means only to be kind, I am sure of it, and I find myself dreading the day of his departure and hoping that I have had a hand in making his stay so pleasing that he will want to return.

 

  
  
  
-oOo-  
Upon the Day That Barbossa Departs  
-oOo-

 

 

  
  
I did have a great shock this morning, for the Captain proffered to me a coin in gold before he left.  I do not know what he thought to pay me for, but he said only that it was 'in thanks.'  From the look on Nan's face, it did not please her that it was not being put into her hands.  
  
I did not take the coin, but said it was enough that he wished to bestow upon me such an extraordinary present, at which he smiled and said that perhaps I should prefer his thanks to be given by less material means.  Whereupon he told me,  "Miss Sophia, you have made my stay more than I could have wished for.  You have fed me well, kept my chamber clean and comfortable, and attended quickly to my requests, and I shall look forward to the time when I am able to come back again."  
  
Such words are not easily forgotten and I shall miss him, for although whispers have it that he is indeed an outlaw, he has nonetheless been a gentleman to me in both word and deed, and afforded me much interest while a guest here, and I do hope he will return as he says he will.

  
  
  
-oOo-  
One Week Later  
-oOo-

 

  
  
Oh, how I do fervently wish I'd accepted Captain Barbossa's coin, for I would use it to leave this place!!

Or… perhaps not.  For if I should manage to leave, where will I be when he decides to come back?  
  
No, I will remain here, no matter what, and pray that my Captain Barbossa is one who keeps his promises;  most especially, his promise to return.

 

  
  
-oOo-


End file.
